The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing warm water and for heating an enclosed space.
Two separate devices are usually provided to heat enclosed spaces and to produce warm water. For example, in the case of small enclosed spaces such as caravans, motorhomes and the like, the heating is provided by an electric or gas-powered stove, and the warm water is produced by an electric or gas-powered heater.
The duplication of said devices obviously entails a wasteful use of materials, installation times and space which is not always available in small enclosed spaces.